Brad Dourif
brad dourif (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975)'' [Billy Bibbit]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slashing his own throat after breaking away from the orderlies. His body is shown lying on the floor afterwards when all the patients come running after hearing the commotion. *''The Eyes of Laura Mars (1978)'' [Tommy Ludlow]: Shot to death by Frank Adonis (having been presumably set up by Tommy Lee Jones) while trying to run. *''Wise Blood (1979)'' [Hazel Motes]: Dies of exposure on the streets after blinding and mutilating himself. *''Heaven's Gate (Johnson County Wars)'' (1980) [Mr. Eggleston]: Shot in the head during the battle between the ranchers. *''Dune (1984)'' [Piter De Vries]: Poisoned by a burst of gas from Jurgen Prochnow's booby-trapped hollow tooth. *''Impure Thoughts'' (1985) [Kevin Harrington]: Dies of a heart attack while playing football. *''Blue Velvet (1986)'' [Raymond]: Shot to death off-screen when the police attack Dennis Hopper 's hideout. We simply see shots firing from a window by the gang, and the firing stop after the police barrage the building with gunfire. *''Fatal Beauty (1987)'' [Leo Nova]: Shot in the throat sending him fall back onto a car (going through the windscreen in the process) by Whoopi Goldberg. *''Child's Play (1988)'' [Charles Lee Ray/Chucky]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with Chris Sarandon in a toy store; he manages to transfer his soul into a doll before dying via voodoo ritual. In the end the doll is stopped when Chris Sarandon shoots it in the heart (as he's becoming human). (he only provides the voice of the doll in the following sequels). *''Child's Play 2 (1990)'' [Chucky]: Head explodes when Christine Elise puts a pressure hose into his mouth in the toy factory. *''The Exorcist III'' (1990) [The Gemini Killer]: Executed on the electric chair (off-screen) years before the events of the film; his spirit then possesses the recently deceased body of Jason Miller and is killed again when George C. Scott shoots Miller as a mercy kill (Note: Since Kinderman kills both Patient X/Karras & The Gemini Killer, both of them should receive credit for the death. Also, in the director's cut edition, Miller is completely cut and an picture is seen of Dourif as Karras, indicating he was originally both characters before reshoots were done to add Miller as Karras). *''Graveyard Shift'' (1990) [Tucker Cleveland, the Exterminator]: Crushed to death when a stone coffin slides into his skull and crushes him in the rats' lair. *''Hidden Agenda'' (1990) [Paul Sullivan]: Shot to death in a roadside ambush. *''Spontaneous Combustion (1990)'' [Sam]: Burned to death when he siphons off the fire from Cynthia Bain to save her. (Thanks to Matt) *''Murder Blues (Dead Certain)'' (1991) [John Barnes]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in his cell. *''Child's Play 3 (1991)'' [Chucky]: Shredded to pieces by a fan when he falls in a funfair haunted-house ride. (this time he was sewn back and resurrected with voodoo by Jennifer Tilly in the next sequel). *''Body Parts (1991)'' [Remo Lacey]: Thrown out of a window after having his arm torn off by a resurrected John Walsh. *''Critters 4 (1992)'' [Al Bert]: Shot with a ray-gun by an alien. *''Trauma (1993)'' [Dr. Lloyd]: Decapitated with a wire-garrote device by Piper Laurie (with his severed head then falling down an elevator shaft). *''Death Machine'' (Video, 1994) [Jack Dante]: Killed off-screen by his invention. *''Phoenix'' (Video, 1995) [Reiger]: Accidentally shot by Betsy Soo when the robotic Stephen Nichols shoves Dourif into Betsy's line of fire *''Alien: Resurrection (1997)'' [Dr. Gediman]: Captured and turned into a 'cocoon,' then gets his head bitten off by a baby alien after it hatches. *''Bride of Chucky (1998)'' [Chucky]: Shot repeatedly by Katherine Heigl (hitting his heart) in a graveyard. (He was resurrected (along with "Tiffany") with a ritual by his son in the next film Seed of Chucky). *''Cypress Edge'' (1999) [Colin McCammon]: Impaled by a piece of driftwood. *''Prophecy 3: The Ascent (God's Army III)'' (2000) [Zealot]: Commits suicide by slitting his wrists, or is killed by Vincent Spano. *''Shadow Hours (2000)'' [Roland Montague]: Beaten to death by Peter Weller in a gas station while Balthazar Getty loock on. *''The Ghost (2001)'' [Lt. Garland]: Shot in the chest by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa's men after talk to Michael Madsen. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)'' [Gríma Wormtongue]: Shot with an arrow by Orlando Bloom, after Brad stabs Christopher Lee. (This scene was not included in the original theatrical release, but is present in the Special Edition DVD.) (Thanks to SpecialKid and Lianne) *''Seed of Chucky (2004)'' [Chucky]: Decapitated after being dismembered with a small axe by his son doll (voiced by Billy Boyd). He later returns in Curse of Chucky. *''The Hazing (Dead Scared)'' (2004) [Professor Kapps]: Shot repeatedly by Robert Donovan in the hospital, after Brad awakes from his coma and kills the nurses. This allows Brad's spirit to possess Tiffany Shepis, but his spirit is eventually sucked into a portal to Hell. *''Priest (2011)'' [Salesman]: Bitten on the throat by Karl Urban, he later comes back as a vampire familiar. *''Last Kind Words'' (2012) [Waylon]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. His body is discovered by Spencer Daniels. *''Blood Shot'' (2013) [Bob]: Thrown off a roof by Brennan Elliott, while being set on fire, plus having a bomb in his clothing which explodes mid-air. *''Curse of Chucky (2013)'' [Chucky]: Providing the voice of a doll is shot in the face by Alex Vincent with a rifle during the ending credits of the film. The film cuts away to black as the shot is heard. (In the sequel, Cult of Chucky, it turns out he survived the shot and his severed head is kept by Alex Vincent. *''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) [Chucky - Short Hair]: Head stomped by Alex Vincent after being shot several times with a pistol. (In this film, it is established that Chucky can transfer his soul into other dolls to create duplicates of himself.) TV Deaths *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (The Mad Messiah)[[Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (1980 TV)| '(1980 TV)]] [David Langtree]: Commits suicide by drinking poisoned Kool-Aid during the cult's mass suicide. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but I'm familiar with the historic event.) (Thanks to Robert) *Tales from the Crypt: People Who Live in Brass Hearses (1993)' [''Virgil DeLuca]: Hanged (off-screen) from the curtains by Michael Lerner; his body is shown afterwards when Michael reveals the body to Brad's brother (Bill Paxton). (Thanks to Jesse) *''The X-Files: Beyond the Sea (1993)'' [Luther Lee Boggs]: Executed by the gas chamber. (Thanks to Laura) *''Babylon 5: Passing Through Gethsemane (1995)'' [Brother Edward]: Tortured and crucified by Robert Keith and the relatives of all his victims, he dies shortly after Bruce Boxleitner, Jerry Doyle, and Louis Turenne find him (with Louis then giving Brad the last rites). *''Star Trek: Voyager: Basics Part 2 (1996)'' [Lon Suder]: Shot in the back by a mortally-wounded Kazon as Brad tries to reach the ship's control panel. His body is later seen in sickbay as Tim Russ bids him farewell. (Thanks to Jim) *''Miami Magma'' (2011 TV) [Jacob Capilla]: Burned to death by hot oil. *''Once Upon a Time: Desperate Souls (2012)'' [Old Beggar/Zoso/Dark One]: Stabbed to death by Robert Carlyle, with his identity revealed when he changes back into his beggar form, he dies after cursing Robert. *''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: End of the Beginning (2014)'' [Thomas Nash]: Shot in the chest by Brett Dalton. Video Game Deaths *''Run Like Hell'' (2002) [Fred]: Dismembered by an alien creature; his body is later assimilated by the aliens and destroyed by Lance Henriksen. *''Gun'' (2005) [Reverend Josiah Reed]: Shot in the mouth by Thomas Jane after Thomas first shoots Brad off his horse and then in the leg. Noteworthy Connections *Father of Fiona Dourif and stapfather Billy Boyd Gallery Braddourif.jpg|Brad Dourif in Child's Play Brad Dourif One Flew Cuckoo Nest.PNG|Brad Dourif in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest Thomas Nash Death.png|Brad Dourif (with Brett Dalton) in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: End of the Beginning Alien403.jpg|Brad Dourif in Alien: Resurrection 108DarkOnesDeath.png|Brad Dourif in Once Upon a Time Separate Souls Chucky's death.jpg|Brad Dourif's second death in Child's Play Chucky's death Child's Play 2.jpg|Brad Dourif's death in Child's Play 2 Chucky's death Child's Play 3.jpeg|Brad Dourif's death in Child's Play 3 Chucky's death Bride of Chucky.jpg|Brad Dourif's death in Bride of Chucky Dead chucky by chlfd-d4hnzbm.jpg|Brad Dourif's death in Seed of Chucky AndyCult3.jpg|Brad Dourif's (short hair one) death in Cult of Chucky Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1950 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by coma Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman films Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Dario Argento Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Don Mancini Movies Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Movies Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Actors who died in John Huston Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ronny Yu Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:HBO Stars Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in a Joss Whedon film Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Dune Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Scott Stewart Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Why/Whodunit Stars